The Charge of the Wolf
by GugaMT1406
Summary: Sokka, as he always does, got himself in trouble. Will he resolve it with martial arts, knowledge and sarcasm? Bad summary? Sure it is. But read it and RR, please!
1. Sifu Sokka

**Sure, I do own Avatar: The Last Airbender. That's why I'm writing a fanfic right now (IRONY).** **That's my first fanfiction. Hope you enjoy it!**

The war ended 10 years ago. Aang and Katara are living in Ember Island and Toph came back to Earth Kigdom. She is 22 years old and she has 50 disciples in her academy, the Bei Fong Metal Bending Academy. Ozai was executed by crimes against the humanity and Prince Z… I mean, Fire Lord Zuko is…well, the Fire Lord. He and Mai married 2 years ago and had a baby, a girl called Izumi. ( **A/N Mako rules, b!tch** ).

Ow, there's Suki, too. We broke up 2 years ago and she came back to Kyoshi Island to train and lead new Kyoshi Warriors. That's all I can say by now.

And here I am. Sokka, the most glorious warrior from the South Water Tribe (and North Tribe, too) is back to his home village, helping to rebuild it, along with my grandfather and my father, Paku and Hakoda. Many people from the North Water Tribe (I will call it NWT, because it's too long to write it every time) came here when the war ended, so the small village is now a reasonable city, with many others villages and city around. Many factories were built too.

My father taught me the warriors fight style: the Unarmed Steps in Water. It's a soft, fast and non-acrobatic style, which prioritizes low kicks, fast punches and short-distance combat, 'cuz it was founded by warriors who fought in the ice or in the ships, so it's difficult to kick very high and to use many acrobatics movements **(A/N It's exactly the same thing that Wing Chun).** I also learned how to use gracious and flow, but absolutely destructives while attacking, movements from the Water Bending. I've be training it for many time because I lost my weapons in Wulong Forest. I miss my Space Sword…

Anyway, I became a Master, or _sifu_ , if you prefer. When I was teaching some kids in my father's academy, a Brown-skin young man, 1 year older than I, came to me. Surely from NWT.

"Hi, my name is Tarkik, I'm from NWT" he said to me, shaking my hand friendly.

"And I'm Sokka, the meat and sarcasm guy"

"You are the brave war hero that defeated the King Phoenix ships alone?" he asked, a little bit surprised. I thing he was my fan.

"Well…" I crossed my arms and smiled arrogantly "With a little help from my friends, Toph and Suki, but…yes, I am"

"That's awesome! I heard that you are teaching peple how to fight. Is that true?"

"Actually, I only teach kids. My father is the real sifu here"

"Actually, you are ready to train older people, son" my dad told me, entering the room in the right moment. "All my disciples finished their lessons and I am too busy being a Tribe Chief, you know? It's time to you be the sifu here"

"Sure! I will not disappoint you!" I was very happy, so Tarkik.

"Awesome! Sokka, I will be your first disciple"

"Good. We start tomorrow early"

"Yes, sifu!" he said and leave.

Sifu Sokka. I will love that.

 **Did you like it? Do you wanna me to continue it? Please, tell me!  
Peace, Guga.**


	2. One Challenge, One Fight, One Change

It's been 4 months since I had become a master, and now I was training about 20 young people, boys and girls. We were all in the Academy:

"Well kids, the secret of a perfect punch its velocity. A big man who punches slowly will have the same potency of a small man who punches fast. Always attack quickly. The fight can't take more than one minute"

"But, sifu, what do I do if I gonna fight against a stronger and bigger opponent?" Tarkik asked me. He's now one of my best students and one of the best fighters of all SWT.

"Use your technique. If its technique is too advanced, hit it quickly and run away," I answered "I did that all the time with the Avatar" everyone laughed.

We keep training punching, when suddenly an unknown man came to the Academy, interrupting the class.

"Who's Sifu Sokka?" he asked.

"Here I am" I approached and shook hands. "Let me guess: you wanna be my disciple. The next class starts next week, so…

"No way!" he interrupt me, aggressively "My name is Nanouk, from NWT. I've heard about your fight skills."

"I hope you heard good things, I guess," I said, shrugging.

"Sure I did. I am here to challenge you to a duel. Let's see with you are as good as people say" he looked at me right in my eyes, with an arrogant look.

I was surprised. I crossed my arms and smiled "You must be crazy to come here, interrupt my class, challenge me to a duel in my own Academy"

"Do you accepted or don't you?"

"Sure I do. Where and when?"

"Here and now. It's gonna be funny"

My disciples were anxious to see me fight. They were cheering for me. Nanouk, of course, brought with him 10 friends to watch him fight.

We went to the ring, we physically warmed and turn in front of each other. The fight started.

He started trying to punch my face, which I blocked. I tried to kick his knee, but he intercepted my leg and kept trying punching me. I elbow him, moving him a little bit away.

I was waiting for the right timing. Therefore, I tried to punch his jaw, but he blocked my punch with his elbow, broking my little finger. If I tell you that I didn't screamed in pain, I'd be lying.

It's gonna be boring to tell you every part of the fight. So, let's skip… a half-hour.

The whole fight was I trying to hit him and vice versa. Every time I moved him away from me, he thought " _This time didn't work, but now I'll get him"_ and the fight keep the same. We were exhausted, sweating a lot and bleeding in some parts.

However, in a well-executed movement, he tried to punch my face; I grabbed his wrist, kicked his stomach with a front kick, grabbed his neck and turned it. His head was face up between my knees and my left hand holding his jaw. I start punching him with my right hand. Very hard and quickly. I broke his nose, 3 teeth and blacked-eyed him. I just stopped when my hand started to pain. When I dropped him, he was already unconscious.

My disciples, who were sick of watching, started to applaud me, screaming _"SIFU SOKKA! SIFU SOKKA! SIFU SOKKA!"_ However, I didn't care. I just dispense them and I went home. I was exhausted, limping and feeling great pain all along my body.


	3. A Master, A Immigrant

4 days after the fight, I was lying in my bed, trying to understand what happened there. I thought that was just an arrogant guy who challenge me to a fight. And I won it.

But I didn't feel this way. I've always listen that a fight can't last more than 1 minute, because many timer you must fight many enemies at once. And I spend 30 minutes trying to defeat one adversary. ONLY ONE! I felt ashamed. I felt that I've lost the fight.

Fortunately, I hadn't much time for self-pity. My father entered my room with a worried and angry look in his eyes.

"Do you know what have you done?" he asked me. The worst about an argument with Hakoda is that he never shout in angry. His voice is always calm and low.

"I…Defeated a guy in the Academy?" I was confused. For the first time in my live, I didn't do anything wrong. As I knew it.

"Sokka, do you know what is a "Triad"?

"A organized crime group?"

"That's right. You just unjustly hit the son of a powerful Triad member!"

"Hey! It was not a 'hit', neither 'unjustly'!" I was astonished and a little bit scared "It was a arrogant and aggressive guy who challenge me in my own academy and I won!"

"And who do you thing they gonna believe?" at this point, my father set on my bed and looked at me, very worried "You must leave SWT"

"Wait, what?" I asked "But why?"

"Can't you see, son? You are in dangerous!" he answered "I know that you moved around the whole world, but this time is different"

I knew he was right. "Do they gonna kill me?"

"If they got you, you will beg them to kill you"

If I had a little objection about to leave, it was gone.

"Were do I go? For how many time?"  
"Republic City" he said, after one minute thinking "It's a good place. It developing really fast, and all th enations live in peace there. What do you think?"

Even before I respond it, he said: "Great. Take less stuffs as possible and I gonna buy your ticket. You are leaving tonight"

So, at that night, I was in a small ship of immigrants, leaving to Republic City. I was in a room, in the upper bed of a bunk bed, alone. I was looking to the ceiling.

" _Republic City. It can't be soo bad"_ I thought _"No, it's gonna be great. I will make soo much noise that the will hear me in SWT. Republic City, prepare yourself; here come's Sokka!"_


	4. The Southern Wolf Punches

Chapter 4 – The Southern Wolf Punches

Forget my quotes in the last chapter. Republic City is horrible: I don't know anyone here, I can't get no job and I don't know here should I go. I'm here for about 20 days and I've been sleeping in every place I could.

The only thing I use to do was to practice some movements and blows and reflecting about the fight. But one day, when I was lying under a tree, I started to remember my old days with the Team Avatar: Aang, who used to be a silly little boy, is now a powerful Air Master; Katara my bossy, annoying sister, who I never taught I would miss that much. And there was Toph.

Yeah, Toph. You don't know how much I miss her. She was my best partner for joking, eating and sarcasm (actually, the only one).

I've been thinking about her a lot. How we use to mock each other, the time we use to spend together, how we kicked Fire Nation soldiers asses.

I remember when I saw her for the first time. A pale-skin little girl, very short and blind. I bet she would lose her fight against the Boulder, but she defeated him in less than 8 seconds. She anticipated his attack and stroke first.

Then, I jumped with my discovering: my fight against Nanouk lasted a long time because every time a defended myself, he kept attacking. However, if I strike first, instead waiting him to attack me, I would win very quickly.

I found my idea amazing, so I got my small notebook (Why I used to carry a small notebook? I don't know) and I started to jot everything that I consider important to remove or to add in my fighting style, based in my experience in Unarmed Steps on Water, my sword training with Piandao and other people fighting styles.

Always strike quickly and precisely, in the right timing. The blow always must stop 4 inches from where it hits.

Don't demonstrate emotions. Don't feel angry, fear, hate, sadness, nothing. Never underrate you or your enemy. Keep yourself calm and cold. That's what happened in Azula/Zuko Agni Kai: Azula strokes with too much angry and hate. That results in bad organized attacks and defenses, easily broken by the calm and serene Zuko.

Try to not defend a strike. When your adversary is about to attack, attack him first, with agility, precision and flexibility.

Don't be afraid. Don't fight thinking that you wouldn't be hurt.

Now, to improve my skills, I added: Piandao's sword style, Zuko's high kicks, the join blocks and jacket wrestling of Suki, the mild-but-destructive Katara's movements and Aang constant movement (I stayed in a fixed position against Nanouk, so my adrenaline couldn't spread to my body, making it tremble).

I felt like I had just discovered the fire. I didn't waste time and Started to practice.

After six hours of hard training, the result really surprised me. I couldn't called it Unarmed Steps on Water, because it wasn't more "Unarmed", so I baptized it "Koara Nankan". It means "The Wolf Punch", in my language.

Now, I just needed to test it. And, in a absurd coincidence, I read in a poster:

 _XIV NON-BENDING FIGHTING CHAMPIONSHIP_

 _Tomorrow, 11 p.m._

 _Rules:_

 _You can't be a bender_

 _You can't use any weapon or trick_

 _You can't kill your adversary_

 _All you have to do is knockout your opponent, making him give up or making him get out of the ring._

 _If you want to fight, sign up in Fu Manchi Fire Academy_

Well, my live is all about coincidences. Why not one more?


	5. May the Best Fighter Won

Next day, early in the morning, I went to a Fire Nation academy for non-benders. It taught the non-bending fighting style (it's the same thing, but with no fire at all). The master, Ryu Katsu, one of the best Fire Nation hand-to-hand combat, war veteran and former general, now an immigrant master. Just like me.

He saw me, ordered his students to keep training and come at me, smiling.

"Sokka, war hero! What a surprise! How are you?"

"Why do you consider me an hero, sir? Like, I fought against your nation for one whole year"

"No resentment, boy." He said, still smiling "I admit when I lost and I respect great warriors. Anyway, I couldn't stand the war anymore. I've lost my brother and my nephews"

I realize that his facial expression became sad and his voice lower. However, he quickly came back to his smile.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I wanna join the Championship!"

"In the Championship? But, Sifu Sokka, you're very beloved and famous. Why don't you become a congressman? You would win easily an election"

"Yes, I know it. But I kinda don't know how to be a 'politician" I said "I'm a warrior. However, I've created a new fighting style and I want to test it"

"That's great" he said "Can you tell me its name?"

"Yes, I can" I replied "It's called 'Koara Nankan', which means…"

"The Southern Wolf Punches" he interrupted me and laughed "When you've fought all over the world and live in the most diverse city in the Earth, you kinda learn some languages. Right, so… just write your name in the list in the entrance and don't be late"

I was so glad, but I controlled myself. I must act like a Master now.

"Thanks, Sifu Katsu" I made a reference, wrote my name and leave.

If a tell you guys that I didn't celebrate in the outside, I would be l lying.

In the day, I started to warm up 2 hours before the fight. I was very surprised: I thought that no more than 200 people would watch it. It were nothing less than 500 there.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMENS, BENDERS AND NON-BENDERS ALL OVER THE WORLD!" Sifu Katsu screamed in the middle of the ring to the audience "IT'S WITH A BIG PLEASURE THAN ME, SIFU RYU KATSU, DECLARES THE XIV NON-BENDING FIGHTING CHAMPIONSHIP. MAY THE BEST FIGHTER WON!"

 **Here we go again, fellas! May the best fighter wins!**

 **Did you like the chapter? Please, review!**

 **Didn't you like the chapter? Review, too!  
Peace and love, Guga**


End file.
